


The Voice

by Neerg



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Corpse Husband - Fandom, sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Face blindness, M/M, mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neerg/pseuds/Neerg
Summary: Sykkuno has a mental illness called face blindness that is related to prosopagsia
Relationships: Sykkuno x corpse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

I walked home from school, my little sister jumping up and down by my side. 

“Hey big bro, can I tell you about something?” My little sister mumbled. She had a guilty look on her face, but I made sure to cover up my suspicion, as to not make her uncomfortable. 

“What is it Olivia?” I asked, and I watched her tense up even more while struggling to string words together. 

“I- I was wondering since mom and dad aren’t home this weekend, I could... invite a friend over?” She said, looking up at me with pleading eyes. Our parents were extremely strict, on having people over, even if it was just one other person. 

She notices the unsure look in my eyes, and continues, “I promise I won’t do anything! I will clean every trace, of her ever being there, they won’t ever know!” She pleads and its, almost impossible to reject her offer. 

I sigh, defeated.

“You promise, you won’t trash the entire house?” 

“Promise!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive!” She says happily, knowing she has already won. 

“Okay then, she can come over. But only, for a few hours.” I say trying to sound stern but she jumps up and down happily. What can I say, I’m easily persuaded. 

We get home, and she rushes up stairs. “Hey you have to clean your room if we’re having guests over!” I yell at her as she gleefully, takes two steps at a time to her room. She groans at my statement, but slugs into her room anyways.

I decide baking would be good while we wait for her friend, and attempt to grab pre-made cookie mix in a bag from the large cupboard above the stove. 

I try reaching for the handle, but I’m too short. I grab the foot stool, and step up onto it. It wobbles underneath me as I reach to open the cupboard. 

'I better not hit my head,' I think. 

I grab the mix, but as soon as I do the weight of the stool gives out, and it falls beneath me. My heart races, and for a split second I think, ‘this is it’. 

I catch myself on the table behind me, and breath in deeply before focusing back on the cookie mix in my hands. I hear a click from the still open cabinet above me. I look up and see a huge spatula, falling. A splitting plain in my head hits me as I shriek and fall to the ground. Blood splatters my vision until everything is red. The lat thing I head in my sister screeching and a deep voice. Satan?

later

I wake up to white, glimmering lights shining, down on me. They encase the whole room, and I can barely make out the door. There are tubes in my arms that I struggle to take off. The numbing in my arms, and ringing in my ears, causing me a lot of pain and frustration. I finally break free of the weird tubes. I see faces. They are blurry though, and I can’t quite make them out. The people rush into the room and and shout incoherent words at me. 

I make out a few words the female is saying, as she hovers over me unplugging tubes, and replacing them with bandages or inserting them back in me. 

“Hey, hey Sykkuno calm down, it’s me man!” The woman says and I recognize the voice but not her face. I obviously don’t know this woman. Why does she talk to me like she knows me. “I-I don’t know you.” I manage to stutter and she turns to me, still working on a bandage and smiles. Her freckles slightly peeking out from her mask and her straight brown hair, pulled in a high bun. 

“I guessed you might have a slight amnesia, but that’s okay!” She says reassuring me. 

“B-but I recognize your voice.” 

She looks up and too the other female doctor with a clipboard. They seem to share the same look of concern, before the one at my side turns back to me. 

“You don’t remember me, but you remember my voice?” She asks.

I nod my head. “I remember you, speaking to me, some time back.. maybe over the phone? Wait that makes no sense-“ I groan mid sentence as an aching pain splits through my head. She notices my pain and instantly hands me a water bottle that has “get well soon.” Plastered on the front. I take a sip, wincing at how dry my throat is but swallow the cold substance anyways. 

She claps her hands together. “Your mom is here to see you. I think she brought a little girl with her.” The lady says, and the Clipboard lady leaves without a words notice. 

“Are you okay to see them?” She asks. I nod, a bit dumbly. And she gives me a thumbs up, as she stands up straighter and walks through the door, holding it for my mom and my sister on the way out. 

A girl comes up the me. “Mom?” I ask her and she laughs, a high pitched laugh that I’d recognize from anywhere. 

“I’m not mom silly!” She giggles and I instantly remember. She’s my little sister. The other women, supposedly my mom, stuffs a 'thank you' card into my hands. 

“Here Sykkuno, take this.” 

“Who am I thanking?”

“The creepy- I mean, the nice boy who saved you.” She says, laughing nervously at the end of her sentence.

“What nice boy?” I ask confused. All I remember, is being hit in the head with a very sharp knife. “The boy who had been- uh walking past and- um heard me scream for help! Anyways he has been visiting you for the past week, in this hospital Duh!” Says my sister rolling her eyes. 

“Wait what!?” I immediately, start writing. I can’t believe, I was such a bother to somebody.

My mother nervously laughs. Her gaze keeps following back to the closed door behind her like she wasn't comfortable. When I finished my apology note, she snatched it from my hands and places in her purse. "Well, that's all we can stay for I'm afraid- but your dad does want too talk to you about something...." She says, choking on half of her words. She is now looking at the door with such need, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a gateway to heaven.

My sister pails for a second. I see her eyes get teary, and she is obviously upset. 

"Mom, you said- you would talk too him about it..." she says but my mother quickly shushes her. "I tried but- he won't listen." she says. She kisses me on the cheek and pushes my sister too the door. They scramble out, leaving me, dumbfounded in a uncomfortable hospital bed. 

I cant help but hate the way, my mother tensed up every time dad was mentioned. I hear the door nob turn and my head whips around instantly too see a tall male, who's face I don't recognize.

"Your mother told me you had some kind of brain damage. Didn't know it was that bad." The man, who I place the name tag 'father' under chuckles.The fact that, recognizing people and anyone seems impossible right now is absurd to me. Why cant I recognize my own father? What kind of brain damage even does that? And how long will this stuff last.  
My thoughts are rudely interrupted as my dad takes a seat in the doctors wheel chair next to me.  
He leans over me slightly. His eyes are cold and they make me shutter at the presence of their darkness. 

"I found this, in your book bag." 

He pulls out photos I took in the photo booth with my ex- best friend. In the first one we're smiling and the second one he's giving me bunny ears, and I'm pushing him away. In the third one our eyes meet, and we're still laughing. And in the forth, he kisses me. 

"Oh, Jesus."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno’s backstory and the reason behind those photos are revealed.

“I- I can explain!” I stutter. 

“No need too.” He says. He gets it! Oh I’m so glad my father didn’t assume the worst-

“We are kicking you out.” 

“What!” I shriek and tears fill my eyes.” The fact he was going through my stuff was only a memory, a lost question in the back of my mind now. I could barely process the words. 

*trigger warning* homophobic slurs. 

“I can’t allow a fag like you too take on the family company.” He growled. Hot tears were pouring down my face, I couldn’t take a second too breath and my father didn’t look pitiful, nor sorry. 

“But father- I’m not gay! It was an accident!” I sputter and he looks me in the eyes glaring at me. 

“Then what is this?” He roars shoving the photos into my hands. I’m too shocked too answer. I can’t look into his eyes and the photos in my lap are unbearable to acknowledge. 

“That’s what I thought.” He scoffs. 

“Your mother will drop off your stuff tomorrow and when you get out of the hospital you aren’t too come back too our house.” He barks getting up, leaving me with the stupid photos. 

He slams the door on his way out. I look down at the pictures, they’re blurry and tear stained but the memory’s of that day are ones I will despise. 

The boy who kissed me. He had taken me out too the carnival that day, I considered him just a friend. Until the photo booth. We took pictures and he kissed me. I was not used too being loved by anybody and had not wanted too break his heart so I dated him. 

But that night at him house... 

* flash backs :) *

*non consented almost rape scene is up so sorry if this triggers you skip to the end*

“Sykkuno your foods gonna get cold.” Says Jaden from the table. I continue too pretend- nap on the couch. 

I hear him sigh and walk over. “I know your awake cutie.” He says laughing. He grazes his hand over my thigh lightly making me uncomfortable. We had only been dating for about two weeks and only kissed once when he had practically begged me. 

I didn’t feel the same feelings as him but I couldn’t break his heart. He had been friends with me since last year. He was the only friend I had. Nobody knew about us and that’s the only thing we agreed on. I told him it was because of my parents and thankfully, he believed me. 

“Babe you can’t sleep forever.” He says making his hand upward. Now I was uncomfortable. I patted his hand as a sign that I was awake but didn’t want him touching there. 

He went higher and his hands was almost over my thigh. I started too feel a gross sensation from him touching me. I forcefully moved his hand away opening my eyes to meet his. I looked and he wasn’t there. 

Suddenly I felt hands grope my waist and I was pinned flat on the couch. I shrieked and I heard him laugh from above me. I was definitely scared and grossed out now. 

“J-jaden stop!” I yelled but he would’t listen. I attempted pushing him off but he played soccer making him much more muscular than me. 

“Come on babe I know you want me too~“ he said. I shriek again as he attempted to push our bodies closer. My head was spinning and tears pooled in my eyes. With the bit of strength I had i kicked him in the stomach shrieking. He stopped hunching over and holding his stomach. 

“You bitch!” He shouts and I dash off the couch grabbing my coat and bag. I fiddle with the door lock. 

I hear him get up and launch himself back over too me. Thankfully I thrust open the door quick enough and leave it wide open as I race out into the cold afternoon air. I fight back tears and run down the sidewalk madly even though there is no sound of footsteps behind me. I look back, adrenaline rushing though my veins as I see him standing at his door way. The look on his face was almost sorry but I didn’t dare turn around. 

I got too my house. My father and mother weren’t home like usual and my sister was fast asleep with a Cheetos bowl next to her. 

The vet next day I saw him talking with a group of his friends. I decided too talk it over with him but once I got close they started laughing at me. I later found out he had told the whole school, that we had sex and he only obliged because he was drunk from a party. It ruined my reputation and almost nobody liked me for a full month. That month was hell, but it got better. I met a few people online and decided too look happy every day so people couldn’t get a reaction out of me. 

( flashback over ) 

Nobody bothers me anymore and I mostly hang out with my best friends Rae and toast. I see them sometimes but they live on the other side of town so they don’t go too my school. 

I haven’t heard from Jaden since I went to college and I thought I was doing well. I guess this goes too show life can always top the worst moments of your life with something even worse. 

I try to look on the bright side though, even if there isn’t that bright of a light shining right now, at least I get too keep my stuff? 

But where can I stay? So many problems at once. My mind is tearing into two. 

I decide I’m tired from all the crying and talking and I should sleep. My arms are numb and it’s warm, the perfect combination for instant knock out.


End file.
